


Spotless Flat… The Reply

by EyeEl42



Series: We Are Not Ghosts [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeEl42/pseuds/EyeEl42
Summary: Patsy's thoughts when Delia made her intentions known at the cafe.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: We Are Not Ghosts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Spotless Flat… The Reply

"I want to live in a spotless flat...with you! Oh, say you will, Pats! Think of the fun we’d have! Think how we’d wave each other off each morning and then, come home and close the door at night, and how we’d talk and talk and maybe get a record player it’d be so easy…”

Those words repeated in Patsy’s mind.

 _Think of the Fun we’d have. C_ _lose the Door at Night._ _It’d Be So Easy. H_ _ome._

**_Home._ **

This is something she had not felt in years. Sure, the Nonnatus House is welcoming and everyone is nice. Even the nuns, but that is not a home. There is no privacy. She does not remember the last time she had true privacy. There was no privacy in the camp. Hardly any in the boarding school. The nurse home always had the matron checking curfew. And even in Nonnatus, her private affair with the shoebox was barely protected from the curious eyes of her roommate, Trixie.

**_It’d be so easy._ **

It sounded too good to be true. To have that freedom. To have that privacy. Whenever something good happens, life cruelly takes it away from her. Life took away her mother, her sister, and frankly her father in a way. Can she risk life taking away another important person in her life? Her Delia. The one person that was able to bring some happiness and adventure back into her monotone life.

**_Close the door at night._ **

She can just imagine walking into their shared flat after work with fresh flowers in her hand. The place is spotless with lovely yellow walls. The geometric pattern plates are already set up. A vase by the window still ready to have the new flowers replace the old ones. Her Delia, in the middle of the room, dancing to the music playing on their record player with the brightest smile on her face, she can close the door, close the scrutiny of the world, and finally feel at home.

_**Think of the fun we’d have.** _

As Patsy is thinking of this, she looks up at Delia. Looks at her face, her eyes. There is hope in those eyes. The hope that what they have is real. That they are not ghosts. The hope that they can make a life together. Someplace special just for them. No matter how much Patsy wants to protect her from the cruel life that will undoubtedly take her precious Delia away from her, Patsy would never have the heart to ruin Delia’s hope, to ruin the hopeful smile she has that seems to light up this café.

With a smile and a prayer for the hope that everything will be alright, Patsy says, “Alright Deels. Let’s go find our flat.”


End file.
